theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Edd
Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is physically the weakest but the most intelligent member of The League of Ed-venturers. Bio Edd also lives in Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac in the lone town of CN City. Where he also praticapates in Eddy's money earning schemes. And even constructs many cool machines to help out with it, but deep down, he's always unsure about doing the schemes at all. Plus, Edd hardly sees his parents in person and has only communicated with them via stickynotes. So he is often times spending time with Eddy, Ed, and the other members of his team, Yakkity Yak, Keo, Lemony, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace. As well as The Engines of Cartoon World, (whom often visit CN City on jobs). But all of this would change when a ship from the Republic was forced to land near their Cul-de-Sac, where Hippogriffa King Red Sea, his wife, Queen Novo, and daughter Skystar, and a small task force were trying to get to Canterlot, but they ship was damaged in the escape. As Red Sea, R3-X3 , and Skystar went to find someone who could fix their ship's hyperdrive, they came to the Cul-de-Sac. Where they were spotted by the Eds, (currently trying to sell some drinks and small cookies) as Skystar went up to their stall and purchased one. Which she liked the taste so much she purchased several more. (even going as far as giving them a huge tip with several gold coins) As Red Sea came over to greet the three as he asked if they knew someone who could fix their ship. Eddy was about to speak, but Edd quickly jumped in and stated that there is no shop that specializes in fixing Republic spaceships but they do have friends who can. Red Sea then thanked them as he purchased one of their drinks and small cookies too. (as Edd noticed his Lightsaber while he pocketed the cookie.) But as they were about to set off, Eddy got tripped. and dropped the gold coins that Skystar paid him with. As the tripper, a biking dude, named Kevin then picked up the gold coins; sarcastically thanking Eddy for them. But as he started to walk away, Skystar grabbed him by the shirt and demanded he give those coins back, but Kevin refused as he called her a bird horse. Snapping into anger, she stated no one calls her a bird horse. As she threatened to cut off his arm if he didn't give back the coins he stole. But Red Sea then stepped in and used a Force mind trick on Kevin which made him give back the coins. After scolding her daughter for trying to use force, Red Sea helped Eddy back up as the rest of the Cul-de-Sac's residences noticed the new comers as several of them were impressed to see a unique creature in their presence. As they questioned would they would hang with the Eds. At the Eds' homestead, (which was really a parked Starfeld ZH-25 Questor freighter) Red Sea, Rax, and Skystar meet their comrades, Yakkity, Lemony, Keo, Maggie, Calloway, and Grace. As Edd contacted some of their friends from the comms room, the cows explained to Red Sea about the Eds' life styles, that their schemes were only methods of getting money to purchase Jawbreakers, (which Skystar also had a small knack for). As Mrs. Calloway explains the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is a idiotic nusince. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vegence on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever, is the Kanker sisters. Personality Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile, polite and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's Brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell,""Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed." Edd's intelligence has come into play many times the team would find themselves in a scuffle, which leads him to being the League of Ed-venturers' Science Officer, while he was offered a chance to be the Second-in-Command of the team, Edd turned it down. Which would later go to Mrs. Calloway. In many cases, Edd often sides with Mrs. Calloway on many things she finds utterly ridiculous, but gets annoyed with how the former often argues with Eddy on who should've been the leader of the team. Then later after being trained in the Force, Edd has learned to be more courageous and tries to use the Force to aid him in times that require strength. Upon learning her academic knowledge, Edd became a very close friend to Ocellus. As the 2 were equally high in intelligence and organization. Edd is also willing to stand up for Ocellus when someone scares her or calls her dangerous to her face. One example is when Nieghsay reveals his racism ideals, Edd is the first to defend the non-pony species. Even stating how Ocellus couldn't possibly be dangerous since she's timid most of the time. Edd is also willing to comfort Ocellus when someone hurts her feelings or when she is very sad, like in " ", , , then in "Horses, Lakotas, Cavalry, and BTDs", when Grace put down her life for Ocellus, Edd pulled Ocellus into a hug and allow her to cry in his shoulder when it seemed like Grace wouldn't make it. Physical Appearance Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork, Season 5 and the movie), purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint-green color. Two frames in "Fool on the Ed" reveals Edd's eye color to be a light green in the first instance and a very light gold color in the second instance. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Then after gaining a Blaster pistol from the Planet Trains, Double-D wears a standard utility belt colored brown with a Holster for his pistol and has 5 ammo pouches on the rear. But on his left side, he carries some small tools, a ruler, and Magnifying Glass. Then after gaining his own Lightsaber(Later Emperess Universia's own), he has a custom belt clip installed to use for carrying this saber. Main Weaponry *Sling-shot *Ruler *PWT-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Yellow core White Lightsaber *Orange Crossguard Saberstaff Skills and Abilities ntelligence: As the smartest member of The Eds, Double D is highly intelligent at everything. Inventing: As he works for Eddy, Double D built inventions to scam the Kids or navigate places. Marksmanship: While not preferred, Double D is very skilled in marksmanship with his blaster pistol Force Skills: Lightsaber combat: '''Like the other Eds, Double D hadn't gotten in touch with a Lightsaber until Red Seas arrived at the Cul-de-Sac where he and his team live. Then he is skills improved greatly when The Blue Ruby and The Black Pearl had revealed a map to a secret location where some treasures of the First Alicorns of Equestria was kept, aswell as their Lightsabers, as Empress Universia's Lightsaber called out to Edd. Then when the villains came, Edd ignited the Lightsaber and displayed outstanding Lightsaber combat. Then when Edd began training in the Jedi temple under the eye of Queen Novo, Edd favored to use '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form VI: Niman as his main combat forms. Which he used efficiently. And was able to hold his ground against Bradey O'Diesel. Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Science Officers Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Characters with OCD Category:Selfless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Mysophobic Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunners Category:Bludgenoers Category:Blaster Users Category:Sling-Shot Users Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Apprentices Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:The Eds' Backbone Category:Main Protagonists Category:Academic characters Category:Je'Daii Generals